criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Super Moves, Part 3
Umbright’s League and other characters from MotP: ABA: Dora Umbright -Semi-Super Move: Filthy Acts At A Reasonable Price (Umbright throws pieces of mirror that don’t do much damage to the opponent, only for a couple of hands belonging to alternate versions of Gin, Rodriguez, Halsted, and Umbright herself to show up shooting at the opponent with their guns, grievously wounding them) -Super Move: A Ticket to Ride the Love Train (Umbright activates D4C -Love Train- and forces Abigail, the carrier of the ability who has Ticket to Ride activated, to send it to the opponent, blinding them and making them see multiple versions of Umbright and her Stand. This gives Umbright the opportunity to send multiple shots to the opponent’s chest while "reloading" (acquiring alternate versions of her gun) before getting an alternate version of the opponent, but without the bullet wounds, to toss them at the opponent, disintegrating them into Menger sponges as Abigail screams in horror) Eleanor Halsted -Semi-Super Move: THE TRUE VICTOR IS I, ELEANOR!!! (Eleanor smirks sinisterly at the opponent and declares herself to be victorious before firing highly pressurized fluid from her eyes, incapacitating them before throwing several knives at them, sarcastically reassuring them that they won’t feel a thing) -Super Move: You feeble weakling! A cruel death awaits you! (Eleanor freezes the opponent with her hands and sadistically mocks them. Her ability is elaborated by the narrator: extending to the cold undead bodies vampires have, Eleanor eliminates all of the vapor from the victim and parts of her body to fully slow down the blood flow and any functions, making any movement useless. Eleanor pummels the opponent and shatters them into pieces, sadistically laughing at their fate) Franca Capecchi -Semi-Super Move: Let me end this for you! (Franca grabs the opponent’s face and turns them into a bomb. She then knees them to the ground and detonates the opponent four times with her right hand) -Super Move: Oh, Comes a Terrorist from a Faraway Country (If damaged to her last health bar, a bloodied and irrationally enraged Franca threatens the opponent and prepares to charge up orange energy inside her body. Before the opponent can do anything to run away, Franca violently wounds their chest by throwing explosive debris at it and blows herself up, killing herself and heavily damaging the opponent) Horatio Rochester -(Light Mode and Ultimate Being) Semi-Super Move: Light Mode Horatio (Horatio dashes at the opponent and slashes them multiple times while blasting out a flash of blinding light. If evolved, Horatio chuckles and performs a more prolonged assault of slashes at the opponent) -(Light Mode) Super Move: The Birth of A Superbeing! (Horatio takes the stone Mask, now with the Accursed Gem, and wears it, exposing it to the light of the Sun before evolving. If uninterrupted for five seconds, the stone mask crumbles and Horatio begins to see a purple-pink field and the stars, amazing of his new powers) -(Ultimate Being) Super Move: Have I heard you say "Ripple Overdrive"?! (Horatio executes a quick slice at the opponent and then a blast of Ripple from his arm that damages them more. The narrator tells the viewers that Horatio’s Ripple is a thousands times more powerful than the average user’s and is comparable to the Sun itself, which is enough is melt human flesh away. Horatio then finishes the opponent off with another Ripple strike) Malcolm Rochester -Semi-Super Move: Fighting Technique: Divine Sandstorm (Malcolm spins both of his arms clockwise (left) and counter-clockwise (right) to send out a deadly wave of wind that rips the opponent to shreds) -Super Move: Final Mode: Atmospheric Rift (Malcolm has his horn appear from his head and gathers up the surrounding air to compress and release it out of his horn, hitting his opponent. Malcolm, now slowly suffering damage from his ability, juggles the opponent around turning his head like a Möbius strip before blasting them away at the end) Larry Rochester -Semi-Super Move: The "Heart" of the Matter (Larry launches his veins around the opponent’s neck and drags them to him, where he performs a fatal kick to their heart while he nourishes himself with their blood) -Super Move: The Disturbing Larry Rochester of the Flame (Larry flings his blood at the opponent, burning them. Larry smugly states to his enemy that want to face death given their posture before sending out his veins at them to shoot out boiling blood, which burns the opponent more before they explode into flames) Eleanor Halsted from Another Universe -Semi-Super Move: High Voltage (Eleanor has THE WORLD chop down the opponent before throwing a rigged battery engine that electrocutes the opponent. THE WORLD then throws a jerry can of gasoline at the opponent, exploding the battery and burning the victim) -Super Move: Once more, THE WORLD! (Eleanor summons THE WORLD to stop time while throwing 23 knives at the victim. After the knives stop dangerously near the opponent, Eleanor jumps off her horse and silent confronts the opponent with her custom revolver (colored in gold and inscription of the words, “High Voltage) and and her Stand aside her while the seconds count down. She has THE WORLD position themself to the opponent’s side and pulls down the hammer before ominously saying, “Zero”, having time resume while the knives assault the opponent. Eleanor and THE WORLD then do a one-two attack: Eleanor shooting the opponent multiple times while THE WORLD throws a barrage of punches at them. As the victim rolls away from Eleanor as a result of the attacks, she appears with an oil tanker and throws it at the opponent, causing an explosion) Reggie Bates -Semi-Super Move: None of youse gonna stop me! (Bates furiously dashes at the opponent and hardens his skin into a rock while preparing to chop them. Bates then swings down his hand to the opponent’s head, splitting it open) -Super Move: How d'you like that, you bitch?! (Bates dives down and then rises up to strike the opponent into making them stumble back. Bates then fires shards of rocks from his hand to finish the job) Edward Whimple -Semi-Super Move: I can still see you! (Whimple throws a ball of smoke from his hands at the opponent, blinding and suffocating them while leaving out a smoke trail for Whimple and his partner to see) -Super Move: Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks! (Whimple breaths out smoke and ignites himself on fire before dashing through the opponent at high speeds. Whimple, while running, appears as a streak of orange flames that continuously assaults the opponent in various loops, curves, turns and other different shapes. Whimple then fires 12 fiery rounds from his two revolvers at the opponent, burning them) Dorothy McBain -Semi-Super Move: 3:10 to Death (Dorothy aims two icy arrows at the opponent and fires, piercing their chest and head. Dorothy then grins a bit and praises herself for the attack) -Super Move: I ain't done with you yet! (Dorothy glares at the opponent and throws a bottle of moisture at them that turns into ice, trapping them. Dorothy jumps into the air and shoots multiple arrows at the opponent before firing a large piece of ice at them) Clay Westwood -Semi-Super Move: Get 'em, Vic! (Clay fires six consecutive rounds at the opponent, poisoning them. He then throws pieces of sand in the air, turning it into blades of glass. Victoria grabs one and swiftly slices the opponent’s neck, making them bleed) -Super Move: Tonight's gonna be a bloodbath... (Clay stares at opponent and draws his weapon before a wave of sand appears out of nowhere. Clay throws multiple burning tin cans filled with explosives and tied together and shoots them, exploding at the opponent’s face. The sand then attacks and burns the opponent’s insides while Clay shoots the opponent in a quick succession before performing a ricochet shot to the forehead) Marvin Ferrari -Semi-Super Move: Rats like you need to be cleansed! (Marvin shoots the opponent’s thigh with his gun and lobs a towel at their face before waterboarding them by projecting water out of his skin. He then beats them up and tauntingly tempts them to get up afterwards) -Super Move: Merda, looks like I’ve got no other choice... (Marvin summons rain that turns into shards that harm the opponent. Now having the upper hand, Marvin climbs up the falling raindrops and swoops down to shoot the opponent with water up to the air. Marvin then uses his umbrella to stab and spin the opponent around before having the rain push them down while a rainbow appears) Margherita Morello -Semi-Super Move: Come hell or high blood... (Margherita “thickens” the opponent’s blood to slowly damage them while summoning a pool of thick blood from any living beings she could find, slowing down the opponent’s movements while she moves) -Super Move: Not all of us use guns, you know? (Margherita slashes the opponent with a blood blade from her hand. She also summons several knives, as iron is part of the blood too, and sends them all at the opponent while creating blood spikes that impale their limbs. Margherita smiles in enjoyment at the opponent’s pain before chopping their head off with a blood axe) Adrienna Brassiere -Semi-Super Move: Love is an Illusion (Adrienna creates several vines that instantly catch the opponent off-guard, hypnotizing them. Adrienna then pulls them to her and swings an ashtray to their face) -Super Move: Like the Predator Became the Prey (Adrienna throws her hat at the opponent to distract them before tying their legs with her vines. She then pulls them up and shoots multiple spikes out her vines, bombarding the opponent with them before a random car crashes into them, making Adrienna guffaw in spite) Kevin O'Connell -Semi-Super Move: That all ya got?! (Kevin taunts the opponent and immediately forms large spikes on his chest, impaling the opponent) -Super Move: RRRRRAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! (Kevin emits a ear-piercing battle cry and charges at the opponent along with other zombies. He and then zombies then eat the opponent alive while Kevin furiously stabs them into pieces out of zombie-like instinct) Gianna Verdino -Semi-Super Move: They’re right here! (Gianna rushes at the opponent and sticks her index and middle fingers up to their nose, electrocuting them and giving Gianna the opportunity to alert her partner) -Super Move: Why can’t you DIE?! (Gianna, furious at the opponent’s persistence, electrocutes them multiple times and rushes to her car. She then starts it up and crashes at the opponent, emitting electricity bolts everywhere) William Oland and Sylvia May -Semi-Super Move: One Bled Under the Cuckoo’s Nest (Sylvia appears behind the opponent and slices their veins with a knife contaminated with hallucinogenic drugs, making them violently hallucinate while William strangles them with his bare hands) -Super Move: The Horrors of War (William throws a gun at the opponent and Sylvia scratches them, forcing them to shoot William in the head. William then revived and has manifestation of his guilt and sins appear, which are an army of dead soldiers and victims of the couple. Now too horrified to even move, the opponent is ravaged by incoming gunfire and strikes from the army until Sylvia pulls the trigger on the opponent’s head) Catastrophe Joan -Semi-Super Move: Eat catastrophe, punk! (Joan aims her rifle at the opponent and tells them to eat “catastrophe” before firing at their vital spots and organs) -Super Move: I ain’t have time for them! (Joan fires a flare and kicks the opponent in the face. Suddenly, a bunch of racers on their horses arrive and trample the opponent into commission) Rodriguez Chevra -Semi-Super Move: Scary Monsters and Super Creeps (Rodriguez quickly dashes at the opponent like a speeding bullet and strikes them multiple times at high speeds with his redstone claws) -Super Move: USHAAAAAA!!! (Rodriguez, in a frenzied fury, lunges at the opponent and swears that he will kill them before landing a series of strikes. Rodriguez then backs away from the opponent before running towards them again and brutally mauling them like an animal. The racer finishes off the opponent with a downward swipe with the heel of his foot) Forte -Semi-Super Move: He’s moving fast! No, he’s skipping! (Forte immediately teleports after making one step and punches the opponent in the face before landing more blows while teleporting on each blow. The strikes blow the opponent away before Forte teleports back) -Super Move: Rođen si kao neuspjeh, a truneš kao jedan! (Forte condescendingly belittles the opponent before throwing gunpowder at their face, igniting it afterwards with a lit matchstick. Forte then throws three spears at the opponent and teleports on one of them before throwing a metal rope at the opponent’s neck, tying it and impaling their mouth and chest with the spears. Forte teleports the spears away and slams the opponent’s face in before exploding them with dynamite, teleporting away to be safe) Chamomile Littlewood -Semi-Super Move: Too Sweet to be Poison (Chamomile creepily smiles and “serves” the opponent with a cupcake by tossing it to them. The cupcake is revealed to be poisonous gas, which suffocates the opponent and assaults their insides) -Super Move: The Oldness of Her Prime (Chamomile turns young again and grabs the opponent’s soul, briefly incapacitating them. She then sends out heavy amounts of energy that burn the enemy before blasting out several beams of energy with sufficient force to blow them away) Scotch -Semi-Super Move: I shall send you to the depths of hell! (Scotch manipulates his speed, leaving two afterimages aside of him while he walks. If the opponent manages to land a hit on him or Scotch reaches the opponent, Scotch spits and throws multiple Ripple-infused roses to blind the opponent before performing a quick chop to the head) -Super Move: You fell for it! Lightning Diamond Splitter! (Scotch jumps at the opponent to kick them before opening their arms, exposing their vital weak spots. Scotch charges up and forms his arms into a diamond symbol before initiating his attack: Lightning Diamond Splitter, where he finishes them off with a two-handed chop to the head) Ale -Semi-Super Move: Ale is my name. No mercy. (Ale jumps very high and sends a chandelier falling down to his victim. He falls too and conducts the Ripple to the chandelier, burning the opponent) -Super Move: Wildfire Red Overdrive! (Ale delivers a powerful kick to the opponent’s side, burning them. Ale then declares he will destroy his enemy and avenge his fallen allies before delivering more fast and powerful flaming kicks at the opponent’s face, enough to create a tornado of flames that closes in onto the opponent. Ale becomes engulfed in the tornado and spins at the opponent’s chest, obliterating) Brandy -Semi-Super Move: Go, I’ll hold them back! (Brandy shoots Ripple-infused blood out of his veins that cuts the opponent’s chest before shooting before more blood that blows the enemy away by force. The attack costs Brandy his own health, but he can recover it overtime if not damaged) -Super Move: Liquefying Pierce! (Brandy controls the blood and water inside his body to move faster, allowing him to throws quick punches at the opponent. Brandy then liquifies the ground with his Ripple to create dozens of projectiles that hit the opponent and explode on impact while Brandy creates a blade of water that slices the enemy in half) Cider -Semi-Super Move: Let’s slice this bastard up! (Cider uses his Steel Ball to create a large tornado the sucks the opponent in to slices them into shreds) -Super Move: I see them! Fleeing Desert! (Cider uses his Steel Ball to immediately target the opponent before throwing it at them. The Steel Ball reads the opponent’s helpless movements and continuously strikes them until Cider throws a knife at the opponent’s neck) Gin -Semi-Super Move: Uno... due... tre... DRAW! (Gin counts to three in Italian before quickly firing his Steel Ball at the opponent’s head, right before they can even react. The blow then crushes their skull and leaves them floating helplessly in the air for a few seconds while Gin retrieves his Steel Ball) -Super Move: Ice, Ice, Baby... (Gin throws and launches parts of his Steel Ball at the opponent to corner surround them. The parts then orbit around the opponent, who suddenly can’t move at all. Gin calmly reveals that his ability hasn’t been beaten by anyone who tries to duel with him that even a vampire’s freezing technique is nothing on him. The parts of the Steel Ball then crash and shatter the opponent to pieces while Gin declares the game is over) Category:Blog posts